White Day Worries
by absoluteotaku
Summary: White Day has finally come but Ichigo is nowhere to be seen! Will he really leave Rukia hanging? Sequel to Valentine's Day Visitor but it doesn't really matter if you have read it or not. Oneshot IchiRuki


A/N: Hello everyone~ This is the sequel to my valentine's day one-shot 'Valentine's Day Visitor,' although it doesn't really matter if you've read that one-shot or not...  
Anyways, enjoy~^^

* * *

White Day Worries

_The weather is bright and sunny today. Too bad there's no one here to appreciate it with me,_ Rukia thought and then shuddered. _What is wrong with me? I should be concentrating on my duties as a Fukutaichou. _She sighed heavily and sat down at her desk.

A knock interrupted her document-signing and she immediately sat up, her heart in her throat. _Oh my God!_ Rukia thought repeatedly._ Ichigo is here!_ She quickly tidied up her desk and then took out a mirror from her top draw to check her appearance. She sat up straight and cleared her throat, "Come in!"

A tanned man wearing a white headband stepped inside the room with a stack of documents in his arms. "These just got sent in, Kuchiki Fukutaichou."

Rukia's face fell when she realised it was only Kotsubaki Sentarou but then quickly plastered a smile on her face, "Thank you, Kotsubaki-san."

After watching Sentarou walk out the door, she buried her face in her hands. _I'm so stupid for hoping._ After forcing her thoughts on Ichigo to the back of her mind, she returned to her work.

The next time she looked up from her work was two hours later when all the documents on her desk were signed. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

After a while, someone entered the room and Rukia snapped her eyes open, "Ichigo?"

Kotetsu Kiyone stopped in her tracks, "Eh?"

Rukia ran a hand through her hair and said, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, well, I just came to ask if you would like to join me and the rest of the shinigami of the 13th division for a White Day Feast."

Rukia looked at the clock and, sure enough, it was 12:30PM. "It's ok, you guys go have some fun," Rukia said while smiling. _Where is that strawberry? White Day is already half over! Is he really going to break his promise about giving me a White Day present?_

"Ok then. Bye, Fukutaichou."

Rukia sighed after seeing Kiyone leave. After making sure she had her purse, she headed out of her office.

10 minutes later, Rukia arrived at the restaurant she frequented after being promoted to Fukutaichou. When she was seated at the table, she looked around and realised she was the only one who was eating alone. All the other customers at the restaurant had their dates with them.

Ignoring the feeling of loneliness, Rukia continued looking around the restaurant. Her gaze focused on a tuft of white hair. Just as she was going to go greet Toushirou Hitsugaya, she noticed someone sitting in the seat opposite him. Upon closer inspection, Rukia realised it was Kurosaki Karin. _What is she doing here? No, how did she even get into Soul Society in the first place?_

The two seemed to be chatting happily so Rukia didn't want to disturb them.

After having a quiet lunch Rukia wandered around Soul Society.

"Is it really true Zaraki Taichou has been running around Seireitei chasing after some shinigami all day?" Rukia heard someone say. She turned to see two male shinigami leaning against the wall.

"Really? Why would Zaraki Taichou do that?" the second male asked.

"Maybe Zaraki Taichou wants that person to give him a White Day present," the first shinigami joked replied while grinning.

"Yea right, that Taichou is only interested in fighting!"

She stopped in her tracks and a glimmer of hope appeared in her heart. The only person she knew Kenpachi would spend all day chasing after would be Ichigo.

_But if Ichigo really has come to Soul Society, shouldn't he be coming to see me first?_ Rukia thought. _Don't tell me fighting is the first thing that pops into his mind after coming to Soul Society_.

_There's a high possibility he's not going to come today. It's next to impossible for someone to get their shinigami powers back within a month._ A calm voice said in Rukia's mind.

_But Ichigo has proved to everyone millions of times before that he can achieve the next to impossible stuff! _Rukia argued. _Ichigo _will_ come to Soul Society today!_

_Keep dreaming, girl, _the first voice said.

_Ichigo will come today! Otherwise, he is not the person I have been dating for the past five years and the person who I ignore my duties as a Fukutaichou and visit them on Valentine's Day in the Human World for. Why am I even arguing with you for? You are me!_

_Because you have nothing better to do, _the voice answered.

Rukia sighed and stopped walking. Looking around her, she realised she was back at the front gate of the 13th division barracks. However, by the sight of the setting sun, Rukia realised she had spent her whole afternoon walking around Seireitei.

_White Day is gonna end soon and he still isn't here!_ Rukia's mind screamed at her and she sighed again. She opened the door and headed to her office.

Along the way, she was stopped by the sound of chattering coming from one of the rooms. Upon opening the door, she saw that the shinigami from her division were back from their lunch but were still celebrating White Day.

"Oh, Fukutaichou is back," someone shouted and immediately everyone crowded around her.

"We were going to wait for you, but you never came back so we started the party without you."

"Sing a song for us, Fukutaichou!"

"Come spend some time with us single people, Fukutaichou! You don't have a date right?"

Rukia's smiled faltered upon hearing the last comment. _I do have a date! It's just that he's nowhere to be seen….that bastard…._

"Ah, Fukutaichou," a young shinigami shouted as he pushed through a crowd. "There was a man who demanded to see you, but when we told him you weren't here, he stormed off to your office and now he won't come out no matter what we do!"

Rukia's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. She turned and rushed to her office. As she ran, she could only think about the boy in her office. As soon as she got to the door, she slammed the door open.

"About time," a male voice grumbled.

She looked at him, biting her lip.

There he was, standing beside her desk and running a hand through his tousled bright-orange hair. His clothes were tattered from the intense training he did to get his shinigami powers back and the confrontation with Zaraki Kenpachi upon arriving in Soul Society.

"I thought you weren't gonna come visit me because you couldn't get your powers back or something," Rukia murmured.

He scoffed, "Who do you think I am? Of course I was able to get my shinigami powers back, midget."

Rukia smiled. Without thinking, she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"What is wrong with you? You only just saw me last month," Ichigo said but wrapped his arms around her.

Rukia didn't reply, instead she buried her face in his shoulder.

Despite the injuries on him and the tattered clothes, despite the fact she was only able to see him at the end of the day, Ichigo still kept his promise about visiting her on White Day.

_I was wrong to have doubted him. After all, he is the person who did so many next to impossible things. After all, he is the human that captured my heart and the person who I have been dating for the past five years._

_After all, he is my Ichigo.

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you for putting up with my attempt at romance. After i wrote this, i realised i had left out the part where Ichigo gives Rukia her present. D=  
I didn't know how to incorporate that part into this story so here is the gifting part. =P_  
_

Alternate ending~

Rukia pulled back from the hug and asked, "So where is my White Day present?"

Ichigo flashed her one of his rare smile, "You're looking at it."

Rukia frowned, "I don't see a present."

"Me."

"What?"

"You know a boyfriend that you can actually see whenever you want and is the same race as you?"

"…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "What else would be your 'the best present you can ever think of'? And for God's sake, don't say Chappy the Bu-"

Halfway through his sentence he was interrupted by something warm and soft against his lips.

Before Ichigo was able to react, Rukia pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him, "Thanks for the present, Ichigo."


End file.
